


The Wonder of Blocks

by fantomeadhesif



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Stevie Wonder (musician) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Sorry, I'm getting paid in crack cocaine, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Steve (Minecraft) - Freeform, Stevie Isn't Blind, Stevie Wonder - Freeform, This Ended Up Way Too Serious, god forgive me, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantomeadhesif/pseuds/fantomeadhesif
Summary: Stevie Wonder and Steve meet. They get a little frisky.





	The Wonder of Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> I agreed to write this for someone on Vent in exchange for crack cocaine. To make this easier, we have an AU where Stevie isn't blind.

It was a strange day for both Stevie and Steve. Without any warning, Stevie was transported into Steve's universe. They met just when Steve was finishing off some Creepers.

"Hey!" Stevie shouted. "Who are you?"

Steve looked in his direction, baffled at the sudden appearance of a strange man. He looked nothing like anybody else you'd find. "I'm Steve. Who are you?" he answers cautiously, lowering his diamond sword so he wouldn't seem threatening. 

Stevie looked at him in surprise (not that his surprise could be seen; he always wore his sunglasses). "Well, I'll be damned. My name is Stevie." he offered a smile and held out his hand. Steve eagerly took his hand with a smile, a strong hand shake. Stevie immediately felt a wave of pleasure go up his spine at the strength of the handshake. He shouldn't begin lusting after a stranger in a place he had never been before. What if he was dangerous?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Steve moving. "Where are you from? I've never seen you around here before." he notes how Stevie looks nothing like the people from here. He was shocked to see someone not made of block shapes. He was sure Stevie was just as surprised as he was. 

The whole situation made for a very confusing mess. Who was Stevie and how on Earth did he end up here? "I'm from Detroit. Where are you from?"

The block-shaped man stared at him in confusion. "Detroit? What's that?" Stevie glanced at him up and down, noting his enticing figure. He bit his lip before snapping out of it. "It's in Michigan. Don't you have states here?" 

Steve shook his head. "We don't have states here. We name places by the habitat." he explained. "Huh." Stevie said in wonder. 

Steve would have been a fool not to notice the way Stevie was looking at him all this time. Even without seeing his eyes, he could feel the lust radiating off of him. "Why don't we go someplace a little more... private?" he suggested, lowering his voice.

This made Stevie's eyes widen behind his sunglasses. How had Steve known his thoughts? He quickly nodded his head, not one protest as Steve grabbed him by the hand and led him through the forest. 

They soon arrived at a small house, definitely not big enough for more than two people. Stevie glanced around as they went inside, gasping at the sheer beauty of all of the trinkets and materials Steve had in his home. He barely had time to look around before he felt the pull of Steve's hand on his arm.

Steve looked in Stevie's eyes, his sultry gaze sending a flood of warmth down Stevie's body. He could feel himself getting hard already and they hadn't even done anything. Thankfully, a glance down showed Steve's own partial erection outlined in his pants. Somehow... the rectangular member turned Stevie on more than anything ever had before. 

Stevie eagerly followed Steve behind a curtain where his luxurious bed was waiting. Steve pushed Stevie back towards the bed, a smirk on his square face. "Be a good boy, Stevie. Do as I say." he ordered in a low, sultry voice. Stevie eagerly nodded his head, awaiting his command. With a chuckle, Steve pushed Stevie to sit on the bed. He sat besides him, deciding it would be better to let Stevie explore his sexy block body.

Pulling Stevie's hands toward his body, he nodded to signal he was okay with Stevie touching. Stevie hesitantly pressed his hands against Steve's chest. He felt so solid. He suppressed a shiver at the thoughts running through his head. He slowly moved his hands downward, biting his lip when he sees Steve's now prominent erection. He looked so big. He wanted to hold his thick, rectangular cock in his hand. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Steve grabs his hands and places them on his clothed erection. Stevie gasps. He feels so solid and hot beneath his hands. He can feel Steve's thick length throb as it gets friction. Stevie cautiously gripped the member in his hand, jumping slightly when he felt it jump. Steve groans and spreads his legs partially, giving Stevie the ability to fondle his perfect square balls. 

Stevie groans as he moves his hand up and down Steve's length. He could see a wet spot growing on the front of his pants. He must not be wearing underwear. The thought has Stevie's own throbbing cock painfully making itself aware. He briefly considered touching himself, but decided against it. He was only supposed to do what Steve gave him permission to, after all.

Apparently becoming a little impatient, Steve pulls down his thin pants, revealing his large, pulsing cock. Stevie practically keened at the sight, wondering what it would feel like inside of him. Noticing Stevie's distraction, he grabbed his hand and guided him. He moved his hand, showing him all of the most pleasurable spots. Stevie stared with wide eyes, admiration flowing through his body.

It wasn't long before Steve was moaning, his cock leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. "Baby," he says breathlessly. "Touch yourself for me. Show me your pretty cock." 

Stevie's face burned bright red, but he eagerly complied. He pulled his pants open with shaking hands, wrapping his free hand around his length. He moans loudly, the feeling of something finally giving him friction almost too much to handle. Steve chuckled darkly at the display, thoroughly please with the wreck Stevie was quickly becoming.

Tapping on the now still hand on his own length, Steve reminded Stevie of what he was supposed to be doing. "I didn't tell you that you could stop, did I?" he couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice. He couldn't help finding it funny how inexperienced Stevie was. He looked old enough to know what he's doing, but he seemed surprisingly innocent.

Stevie quickly resumed his task of jacking off Steve. Steve groaned and closed his eyes as Stevie finally continued. Stevie couldn't help a whimper escaping his lips at the sight. He quickened his pace on both himself and Steve, desperate to cum. He could feel himself getting so close, and as far as he could tell, Steve was getting close as well. 

It only took a few more strokes for thick ropes of white shot out of his cock. He moaned loudly, the sight and sound causing Steve to get his own orgasm. "Oh, fuck." he heard Steve moan out brokenly. Stevie whimpered as the aftershocks of his orgasm wracked his body. He felt Steve move beside him. He felt himself being pulled into his strong, warm embrace. He was too exhausted to open his eyes, but he knew Steve looked as in bliss as he was.

He slowly drifted off to sleep in Steve's comforting and safe embrace. Right before sleep overtook him, he heard the whispered words of:

"You're mine."


End file.
